Peach Picking
by Momijichan the Koneko
Summary: It's just a cute story about two RP characters, Erik and Ayumi. I'm not sure what it should be rated really, so I went with pg13 to be safe x.x;;


Ayumi sat happily in a peach tree. She smiled to herself, quite proud of thinking to bring Erik with her on this visit. He was in heaven with all those peaches! While nibbling on a one herself, she heard footsteps and looked down.  
  
"Ayumiiiiii," Erik called up to her. "I thought you said we were supposed to pick the peaches?"  
  
"Grandpa won't miss a couple," she smiled down at him. "But just a couple!"  
  
Erik nodded and smiled like a kid in a candy store, fore he eccentially was. After eating a dozen he climbed up into the tree with Ayumi and grinned, there was peach meat around his mouth, and even a bit on his nose.   
  
"Awwww," she giggled at him. Leaning towards him, she kissed the bit of peach from his nose. Taking the kiss to it's proper place, she deepened it drastically. Every tine they kissed, it felt like the first time: Amazing! Each caress of their lips seemed to deepen their passion.  
  
She continued the kiss, pulling Erik fully onto the branch and on top of her as she leaned back against the tree. He wrapped an arm around her during this kiss, while the other was too akward to get around and simply held her lightly around the stomach.   
  
They broke the kiss for a second, their faces still close and both breathing heavily, gasping for air to continue. Suddenly, Erik was blushing and Ayumi looked towards where he was staring. The hand that had been on her stomach had worked its way up her shirt and rested on her chest. She looked back at him with laughing eyes.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly and moved the hand to rest on the tree. Ayumi actually did laugh at him for that and reached up and took his hand. She replaced it to her breast, her heart.  
  
"No," she smiled warmly, though she blushed, too. "I'm yours. My heart beats only for you. Can you feel it?" He nodded, still blushing deeply. "Erik... I love you." She kissed his lips gently and lightly, leaning back again.  
  
"I love you, Ayumi," he responded, starting up a new kiss, just as deep as before. After a moment, Ayumi tried to mumble something through the kiss, not really wanting to break it, but severely needing to say somethng. Erik opened his eyes and broke the kiss, sitting back and still blushing slightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," she said with a nod as she started to undo her shirt.  
  
"AYUMI?!"  
  
"What?" She didn't understand what he was making a big deal of.  
  
"W-w-w-what-" Was about all he could get out before having to hide his nose bleed.  
  
She pulled off her button up top to reveal a thin tanktop that seemed to enhance her bosom and then undid her pants for the sport shorts underneath. Erik blinked at the shorts, they looked almost like a pair of his boxers.  
  
"Oh! Okay!" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"What did you think-" She stopped as soon as she realized and blushed severely. "You thought-"  
  
"Nonononono," he insisted. Ayumi just sat there staring at him blankly. "Ayumi? You okay?" He waved a hand infront of her eyes. She blinked.  
  
"You thought..."  
  
"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to offend you!" She blinked, and blinked again. Then she giggled again and kissed him deeply and quickly, breaking it within seconds.   
  
"You taste like peaches," she giggled, touching her nose to his. "Let's get down." Erik nodded in agreement and climbed down.  
  
"Ayumiiiiii, come to me," he said in a faux dramatic tone, holding his arms up to her. She jumped from the branch and landed clumsily in his arms. Due to her continuos wriggling about from trying to stay in his arms, the pair fell back, with Ayumi on top of Erik. She grinned and kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. She nuzzled herself as deeply into the kiss as she could. Nothing could tear her from this.  
  
"Ayuuuuuuuumiiiiiiii," a vioce called to her.  
  
"Sh*t!," she groaned. As quickly as she could, she pulled Erik behind a bush while she fixed herself incase they were spotted. Her tanktop had worked up to just below her breasts and the shorts sagged down to reveal a pair a cute pink panties. Erik blushed lightly as he watched Ayumi and buttoned up his shirt, which had come undone without notice. Not long after they made themselves presentable, Tooshi popped his head through the bush and blinked at the couple.  
  
"Would have thought you guys were making out or something," he laughed. "Why are you hiding back here? Lunch is ready!" He grinned and ran off.   
  
"Lunch?," Erik asked. "What's for lunch? Kissing makes me hungry."  
  
"Let's go find out?," Ayumi giggled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the house. 


End file.
